The Nisos Dyrrum
The Nisos Dyyrum The beggining The most important event in all of nisean history is the very beggining,that being,the dynastic civil war.Before all niseans were united,they were ruled by many different dynasties,and with time,tensions grew,first as the confusionism appeared,the to be religion of Nisos,and with multiple dynasties accepting this new religion,others despised it and remained with their old gods,then,there came the war for Cariploplis,the first war between the dynasties in a very long while,it was a war between The Nisos Dynasty,and the Liang Dynasty,the Liang trying to take over Cariploplis,one of the most prestigious cities even at that time due to it holding much religious power both with the new and old religions,the Liang failed,and they were annexed,their house forcefully split in two,the Li and the Tang,leaving a very grouesome note to all other dynasties that the Nisos were willing to do quite a few things to get to the top.And 12 years after the "War for Cariploplis",the Great Dynastic War began,in the first weeks of the war Nisos was pushed out of cariploplis and the Liang were starting to come back together,but under the guise of possibly the greatest military general in nisean history,the now far smaller Nisos army managed to infiltrate Cariplopis and retake it after 10 days,and start an agressive push outwards which was only effective due to the fact that,well,everybody was fighting everybody,and with Nisos seeming basically dead nobody manned their borders towards them anymore since it seemed like a waste of manpower,but with the aggressive push outwards they just barely managed to retake their lands and a decent-ish amount outwards before resistance finally appeared once again,the conflict lasted for 24 more years before finally Dyyr Ahendos the first stood as the winner of the war,uniting for the first time in history the nisean tribes. After this union of tribes came a small age of isolation as no other nation was found for a while,and thus the Dyyrum kept on expanding,until finally nisean traders met up with yefite traders one day,43 years after Ahendos rise to power as the sole dyyr of all nisean peoples,the yefites being a small nation north of the nisean homeland that had apparently recently found a island of sorts,and was managing to be equal in military strenght to the dyyrum due to a ridiculous amount of it's population being in the army.Soon enough the nisean navy,also only at that point rivaled by the yefite navy in strenght,found said island north fo them,and some colonization attempts started,but no more than 7 years later,the yefites had control over most of the island while we only controlled a small section in the south west. But finally after they took over the island,their ridiculous conscription laws caught up to them,and their peoples rebelled against the government,leaving the island with a small force defending it,3000 nisean troops being enough to occupy the island and force the yefites to surrender the island over to us after 8 months,leaving the only known rival so far in the ashes of the dyyrums glory. But not even a two years later,the yefite civil war was over,and we received a declaration of war from a nation we had never heard about before,Uthropia,apparently this nation having been a ally of the yefites and wanting to gain their ally's island back for them.The Dyyrum at first wasn't scared,but upon seeing their armies we realized,they must've had more man than us,and then also the yefites on their side.It would've been a war that we'd never have won,and could have left us in a terrible position,had Dyyr Ahendos II luckily was a master of diplomacy,and after multiple meetings where he lied about the dyyrums strenght inflating it drastically,we managed to bypass the war managing to even hold half of the island still after the negotiations that took 5 months to finish.The event was later called "The Yefer Island crisis",the name Yefer Island actually having came from Nisos having decided to name it after the yefites after the negotiatios as the name was to always remember yeferlands true claim upon the island,something the dyyr had to accept had he wished to still keep that half of the island. These two events,the Great Dynastic War,and the Yefer Island Crisis,being two of the most major events in all of nisean history,and setting up the stage for future conquests and wars the nisos faced,and also,setting up the stage for a millenium long rivalry. The rise to power The Nisos Dyyrum was not yet really the most powerful nation,and in fact,it was barely average at this point,but it had now gained a truly worthy rival,Uthropia,a nation with a bigger population,but a dumber one,they're technology was easily worse than what niseans had created,but this technological inability was destroyed due to their ally's technological abilities,the yefites giving Uthropia technology,thus Uthropia remained on a similar scale to Nisos even with it's technological deficiences.But a lot changed as 102 years later,after a period of peace and expansion,yeferland declared it's neutrality,Sulio I,the dyyr at the time,being happily surprised by this,but sadly enough,with all of the help they got from the yefites,had became technologically stable and on the same level as Nisos and remained there for the rest of their rivalry,well,close-by at least. Soon after the dyyrum learned of multiple new nations,like the Oresh Republic,a democracy,something uncommon throughout the worlds history,and even learned about the far south of the continent through traders,where a colossal nation named Monlatina existed,said nation though being not quite as populated as one would imagine,but being a "ally" of yeferland,even if unable to truly protect yeferland as it was too far away to bring any troops in a reasonable amount of time. Another 142 years pass,and finally,the peace if broken.The uthropians made a colony between nisos and yeferland,but this colony angered not Nisos,but both Nisos and Yeferland,something Uthropia was not as ready for,and thus after Uthropia refused to cease it's colony,Nisos,which had grown massive going all over the western coast of the continent and quite a big amount inland as well,and yeferland which had grown far tinier than nisos,declared war on Uthropia,the Oresh Republic entering the war in an attempt to connect it's mainland to a colony it made across a lake that had been cut off by uthropia.This event was known as the first Great Powers War,ending in uthropia surrendering after multiple battles won by the dyyrum,and a few meetings between the uthropian leader and the dyyr,which had managed to scare the uthropian leader enough to surrender,giving up the entire colony,and making a border between Yeferland and Nisos that was not on Yefer island. After this event the weakened uthropian empire looking for a way to regain strenght united with Arzonska,a far smaller ally of it's,forming Uthrotzka. 32 years after the war two states that were surrounded by the dyyrum finally collapsed after heavy embargos from the dyyrum caused their economies to crash,and soon after Nisos took over both of their lands,now controlling major parts of the west coast of the continent. Only 82 years later,yefite explor Arso Repugi found new landmassed across the ocean,which at first didn't make the dyyrum too interested. That being until history's most major event,the finding of the Momorian Imperium. This colossal empire that easily out-teched and out-manned the entire known world so far was such a threat it managed to scare both the Nisos Dyyrum and Uthrotzkan Empire into working together,and thus also their factions to work together,building a colossal wall known as the Northern wall due to it's placement,the wall being manned by multiple nations with multiple types of technology. And with this new threat colonization attempts grew immensely as a colony was made in the far west. After 28 years after the funding of the army was heavily enlarged,a new weapon known as the Fire Maiden was made,it was a giant siege weapon that shot 10s of arrows and was manned by a full 20 people at one time,the weapon being very important in the attempt to keep the momorian threat outside of our dear continent. After 325 years,the Northern wall was broken,luckily,after such a long time,we had caught up majorly in tech,and the Momorians were facing some internal struggels that forced them to mostly remain out of the continent,except the attack they pulled on the south of the continent that had scared many peoples as a southern much smaller wall was built. Luckily,Nisos had by that point almost reached the Momorians in tech,and created one of history's most feared weapons,the Hell Maiden. The Hell Maiden was a weapon so powerful nisos used it in negotiations,and most of the time,these negotiations worked because everyone feared their strenght.The Hell Maiden was a colossal weapon that shot approximately 35 bigger than normal spears that were covered in gunpowder and lit on fire causing them to explode after a while and light things near them on fire,the only way these things worked as with a reloading mechanism that was recently made using steam engines,the weapon itself being made out of a heavy but very resistent metal known as aeryyum,having to usually be moved by many,many people to even be able to have a chance of reaching battles in time. The war to end all wars The second Great Powers War was possibly one of the most brutal wars in the entire worlds history being faught across multiple continents and causing high amounts of death,the war evetually ending in Uthrotzka falling to it's knees before the glory of the Nisos Dyyrum,the event forever being celebrated every year by niseans from that point onwards,as a rivalry that beggined at the start of Nisean history finally ended.This event being the third most important in all of nisean history,as it was the moment nisos became the undisputed super power of the world,which would go on to even start pushing the "evergrowing momorian threat" back until it became non existent. Now that we've gotten through The Nisos Dyyrums history,let's also highlight some points that weren't quite good enought to make it into the history bit itself. The discovery of the second continent,about 213 years after the first discovery of the far western islands,it would come to be fully colonized after a while,only small portions of it being controlled by the time Uthrotzka was dissolved into far smaller and weaker nations. The battle of Ageyr was one of The Nisos Dyyrums most humiliating defeats as the dyyrum tried to aggressively attack the Momorians before their strenght was fully known,the battle was lost with the entire army slaughtered Kamelicia was a puppet of the dyyrums for 372 years after which the Dyyrum not caring about them enough let them go on with their puny independence attempts as it had better things to do than to put down a small rebellion. Now that we've also finished with that,let's get to some statistics and more in-depth parts about The Nisos Dyyrum. The dyyrum by the time of the defeat of Uthrotzka had 528,912,523 people under it's control,counting colonies as well. The nisos dyyrum ran on a concept nowadays known as "dyyrism",in which all members of the ruling dynasty are members of a advisory council with decent amounts of power that can though have actions veto'd by the dyyr,a member of said council that is anonymously elected as leader of the dyyrum. The capital of the Nisos Dyyrum is Cariploplis,a grand city on the river Wupor,and the worlds most prestigious city. The Nisean Army by the time of the second Great Powers War was approximately a full 81,420,842 men strong,and also one of the most advanced armies in the world. (first pic is the flag of The Nisos Dyyrum,and also,before anyone says,the flag is not made by me,yes,I do have a second alternate flag for the dyyrum I did make myself in case it doesn't work with this flag,I'm using this one first because it's the original used flag of the dyyrum,second image is a flag map of itself right corner and all of it's vassals. National Anthem. (also the second rise up for the father land is supposed to be a bit longer) Rise up,rise up,rise up for the fatherland! Rise up,rise up,rise up for the fatherland Rise up for the fatherland And fight till the end! Never falling,glorious Dyyrum, Always rising,nation above all, We niseans are supreme! We have fought through Hell and back And we have never lost, For the Dyyrum is more than perfection! All shall kneel Before our might, All shall marvel at our glory! Never falling,glorious Dyyrum, Always rising,nation above all! Nation above all Ad Dyyrum Aeternum! Glory to the dynasty Above all others, Glory to Nisos! The language. a=ae b=wo c=ar d=io e=qe f=chu g=er h=oa i=oar j=tu k=rum l=sa m=rn n=te o=ow p=uy q=va r=sr s=ao t=nh u=ad v=or w=af x=ger y=xo z=iz Nisean is like the opposite of chinese and japanese,you use groups of letters for one sound Meaning that for example to write food you'd write "chuwowoio"